The First steps of the Races
“There they stood the good races of the gods' creation. Humans, halflings, and dwarves awakened to their very existence some already of mature age as they would stride across the material plane. Deep in the Feywild, the awakening of the elves and gnomes occurred, striding across the twilight landscape one created with the grace and dignity of their patron while the trickery and energy of the patron being embodied with the gnomes.” - from The Awakening a Treatise of Races by Luric Orelwa. Brief Overview After the events of The Sundering of the Elder Race, the first beings began to walk the planes. As believed by the scholar Luric Orelwa, there was sometime between the event he was told of and that of their actual awakening. As thought in that time by himself there was no real consciousness to erase the memories of the world they previously had shaped many of their structures had eroded to time as did their memories. This event is concerning the stories he was able to recover from the awakening. Prelude The entire prelude to this event is covered in Elder Race Era. Note: This information must be either read via the copy of a Codex of Heritage or be told to one by someone who has read it. Material Plane excerpts from The Awakening a Treatise of Races. “From what I was best able to gather from the writings left behind in Thokyl’s gathering of books and notes it was like the Humans, Halflings, and Dwarves all awoken in their capitals on Laikka. The Humans lived to the south east of the dwarven capital, along a river that shined like mirror catching the warming rays of the sun, and blessed by their mother Chauntea. Roseshire the human capital embraced the very nature of the human soul, the differences between the humans was on display as the very cradle of life was embraced it was said to have walls of roses inside and the thorns protecting the walls on the outside.” “Deep within a forest of brambles the joyous Halflings awakened, with sounds of great song and laughter echoed from the halls of Autumnwood. Houses built into the roots of trees and even carved into the great trunks saw a close knit community who would be lead by the power of Yondalla their bravery against the creatures of the wood united them but never wore down their spirits.” “Amongst the mountainous peaks Moradin carved a path allowing a snow covered lands to meet the marshes, an industrious people the Dwarves carved out the Mountainside to build their grand capital of Thom Lodahr. An emperor would rise to lead the dwarves focused on creation and power. Thokyl’s writing however seemed to be pained as he recalled this location, something is destined to happen to the people Thom Lodahr” Feywild Excerpts from The Awakening a Treatise of Races. “Deep in the Feywild, Corellon Larethian and Aruanshee would craft the beautiful Twilight Halls. Made from the finest Mithral and Nature the ancestral halls of the elves is said to still stand to this day deep in the Feywild. The Elves awoke and took their proper place within the Feywild. Acting as his servants the Elves would begin their research into the arcane arts and begin to create culture.” “It is said that Garl Glittergold waited to awaken the gnomes watching what Corellon had made, unhappy with how serious the elves would be in all aspects of their lives, would instill a bit more enjoyment into his gnomes. From the capital of Smallstar he set his people out to trick and bring a bit more of laughter into the world.” Category:Lore Category:1st Sanctus Era Category:Creation Story